LET'S JUST FALL IN LOVE
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: [Sequel of Let's Not Fall In Love] Sama-sama memendam rasa cinta demi tali persahabatan, Johnny dan Yuta belajar arti penting dari mencintai seseorang. [NCT 127 / JOHNNY / YUTA / TAEYONG / TEN / Taeyu / Johnten / Johnyu / Romance, Fluff, Light!Angst, College AU] Please be kind and review juseyo :)
1. Chapter 1

**LET'S JUST FALL IN LOVE**

 **Part I.**

Yuka

.

.

.

KOTA Seoul dirundung mendung saat seorang pemuda berambut coklat keluar dari ruang kuliahnya di lantai tiga. Mahasiswa jurusan Film itu keluar sembari meneliti kembali tas dan bawaan script yang dia bawa. Masih lengkap. Lelaki itu tersenyum manis. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan terhembus angin yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela membuatnya sedikit bergoyang.

Nakamoto Yuta mendengus kecil hendak menuruni tangga saat dari belakang dia merasakan tepukan di bahunya, "Yuta, mau pulang?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam. Lelaki itu tinggi kurus, berdiri di atas sepatu Nike biru tua dan kemeja putih kotak-kotak dengan kaos hitam di dalamnya.

Yuta mengerjabkan mata lebarnya, "Oh, tidak, Tae. Aku harus menemui Johnny. Kau tahu." Kata Yuta tersenyum canggung. Lelaki yang dipanggil _Tae_ itu tersenyum kecil.

"Menemui kekasihmu?"

Sontak mata besar Yuta membulat, "Tidak, Taeyong. Bukan! Aku dan Johnny tidak-"

Taeyong tertawa, "Hahaha. Iya Yuta aku tahu, baiklah. Oh iya, besok, kita bisa mulai syuting lagi."

Yuta menerjab kecil, "Script naskah barunya sudah jadi." Katanya dan Taeyong tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kita bisa mengandalkanmu. Besok syuting lagi setelah kelas selesai, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dan Yuta mengangguk kecil memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Taeyong mengulum senyum.

Mata hitam Taeyong bergerak ke sana ke mari, "Uh... dan, apa besok malam, kau ada waktu? Mau minum kopi?" tanya Taeyong membuat Yuta berpikir sejenak.

"Umm... baiklah." Lalu kembali Yuta menunjukkan senyumannya. Taeyong tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Kalau begitu besok aku hubungi. Hati-hati." Katanya lalu menepuk kecil bahu kurus Yuta dan berlalu menuruni tangga.

Yuta masih tersenyum saat berjalan pelan dan menuruni tangga. Tangan lentiknya merogoh saku jaket merah menyalanya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Yuta berhenti di lantai dasar, mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan itu. Senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya.

 _From: Johnny_

 _Apa kelasmu sudah selesai? Aku masih di studio._

Tanpa membalas pesan itu Yuta berlarian kecil untuk keluar dari gedung jurusannya. Dia menuruni tangga depan kemudian kembali berlari kecil untuk masuk ke gedung jurusan fotografi yang berada tidak jauh dari jurusannya. Gedung bercat merah maroon itu menyambutnya. Ia memasuki pintu kaca, menyapa beberapa orang yang dia kenal lalu menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

Menuju tempat Johnny berada.

Pintu coklat besar yang terpampang di depannya membuat senyumnya mengembang. Lalu, saat dia membuka pintu kayu itu suara jepretan foto terdengar.

Yuta tersenyum kecil saat tahu Johnny berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kamera Canon hitam berada ditangannya. Beberapa kali kamera itu memotretnya, setiap hembusan nafas dan setiap pergerakannya. Yuta tertawa, meletakkan tasnya di kursi studio dan berjalan ke arah calon fotografer itu.

"Berhenti memotretku, aku tidak dibayar untuk ini." Kata Yuta membuat Johnny menurunkan kameranya. Dia melihat-lihat gambar Yuta sambil mencibir.

"Kau aneh. Semua fotomu sempurna." Komentar Johnny membuat Yuta memutar bola matanya lalu berlarian kecil ke arah lelaki keturunan Amerika itu.

Yuta menyipitkan mata lebarnya, "Sekedar informasi untukmu, Johnny Seo. Aku selalu sempurna. Kau tahu itu."

Johnny menggeleng kecil, "Overconfident." Katanya dan Yuta merengut, berlarian kecil ke arah Johnny yang mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Lalu pintu studio terbuka. Yuta menoleh, rambutnya berkibas kecil demi melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang lebih pendek darinya berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa tas dan kamera.

Yuta tersenyum canggung saat lelaki itu masuk, "Hai, Johnny." Katanya lalu berjalan ke arah Johnny yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya.

Yuta melihat Johnny melempar senyum pada lelaki itu, "Hai Ten, sebentar aku sedang beres-beres." Katanya lalu melirik Yuta yang berdiri di sampingnya, terdiam.

Johnny tersenyum kecil pada Yuta lalu mengusap rambutnya sayang, "Aku pulang dulu." Johnny mencubit pipi Yuta gemas lalu ditepis dengan pelan. Yuta mengerutkan alisnya.

Lelaki keturunan Amerika itu mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar bersama Ten yang melempar senyum manis pada Yuta.

Yuta mengelus sisa cubitan di pipinya dengan tatapan sendu. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu lalu keluar dari studio foto. Ia menuruni tangga kemudian berjalan keluar gedung.

Gerimis kecil membasahi rambut kecoklatan Yuta yang berjalan menuju halte bus di depan kampus. Setelah sampai di sana Yuta duduk di kursi sambil menghela nafas berat. Pikirannya melayang. Hati merasa tidak enak akhir-akhir ini.

Johnny menghindarinya sejak hari itu. Sejak di lapangan itu. Yuta tidak tahu apa yang salah. Ia hanya tahu kalau mereka sama-sama tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka, tapi Yuta sangat tidak menyangka kalau Johnny akan bertindak sejauh ini.

Bus datang. Yuta berdiri untuk masuk ke dalam.

Hujan semakin deras, Yuta menempelkan kepalanya ke kaca. Johnny bahkan mengajak orang lain untuk pulang. Yuta mendesah kecil lalu melihat tetesan hujan yang berlalu di kaca jendela.

Saat bus berhenti, Yuta mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak merasa ingin pulang ke apartemennya sendiri hari ini, jadi dia berhenti di depan gedung apartemen Johnny. Yuta turun dari bus, berlarian kecil menghidari hujan lalu menyebrang jalan untuk masuk ke gedung apartemen mewah itu.

Sampai di dalam Yuta segera berlari kecil menuju lift, menyapa beberapa orang yang dia kenal lalu masuk ke dalam. Dia memencet angka 5. Saat pintu lift terbuka, Yuta berlari kecil ke kamar Johnny dan langsung mengetuk pintu.

Yuta mengerutkan kening lalu memutar knob pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Yuta belum pernah merasa segugup ini untuk masuk ke apartemen sahabatnya itu. Biasanya dia akan seenaknya masuk bahkan saat Johnny telanjang sekali pun.

Tubuh Johnny yang tinggi besar tampak di pandangannya lalu menoleh ke arah pintu. Yuta tersenyum canggung. Dia masuk ke dalam berusaha melakukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Johnny tersenyum lebar, "Tumben, ada apa Yuta?"

Yuta merengut kecil, "Kau pulang duluan tanpaku." Katanya jujur lalu duduk di kasur Johnny. Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum kecil berjalan ke arah Yuta dan mengusap rambutnya sayang.

Kasur empuk Johnny menerima tubuh kurus Yuta yang dengan tanpa ampun merebahkan diri di atasnya. Tubuhnya berguncang kecil saat Johnny ikut duduk di kasurnya.

"Apa aku boleh menginap di sini?" tanya Yuta membuat Johnny mengangkat alis.

"Sejak kapan kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Iya. Yuta tidak pernah meminta ijin apapun dari Johnny jika dia menginginkan sesuatu. Dia akan dengan seenaknya memakai baju Johnny, memakai sepatu Johnny yang sudah jelas kebesaran untuknya, bahkan menggunakan alat mandi Johnny. Jadi Johnny cukup terkejut mendengar permintaan ijin Yuta.

Yuta bangun dari tidurnya lalu melepas kemeja kotak-kotak merahnya menyisakan kaos singlet hitam besar Johnny yang sudah seminggu dipinjamnya. Johnny menatapnya dengan heran, "Kau tahu, kau sedang dalam proses pendekatan dengan Ten –orang yang dekat denganmu sekarang, jadi aku pikir mungkin kau akan mulai membawanya ke mari dan sebagainya."

Johnny tidak bisa membendung tawanya, "Yuta kau menggelikan. Aku dekat dengannya bukan berarti akan aku bawa ke apartemen secepat itu kan?" Katanya tapi Yuta justru mencibir dan kembali merebahkan diri di kasur Johnny. Kaos singletnya nyaris tersingkap ke atas.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya membuat Johnny mengubah posisinya. Dia mengurung Yuta dengan kedua lengannya. Menatap Yuta yang mendongak, menatap kedua matanya.

Johnny mengangguk, mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Ya tentu saja."

Yuta menatap Johnny, tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia tidak pernah bisa marah pada Johnny.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" kata Yuta lalu Johnny menggelitikinya dengan gemas.

"Rasakan ini!" katanya dan Yuta tertawa. Wajah Yuta memerah lucu membuat Johnny berhenti menggelitikinya dan tersenyum kecil.

Yuta berhenti tertawa, tapi masih terkikik geli saat jemari panjang Johnny menyapu kulit wajahnya. Bergerak dari ujung matanya, membelai pelan pipinya hingga lehernya. Yuta tersenyum lembut membalas tatapan sayang Johnny.

Mata Johnny menatap, beralih dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Menatap mata besar Yuta yang kecoklatan, hidung mancungnya, pipi halus tanpa noda kemudian berhenti di sepasang bibir pink kemerahannya. Johnny menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu barang sebentar.

Johnny malah menatap kedua mata Yuta, "Teman sekelasmu itu, siapa namanya? Taeyong?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Yuta mengangguk kecil, "Ada apa dengannya?"

Johnny memainkan tindik panjang di telinga kiri Yuta. Perhiasan dengan tiga permata bening itu selalu membuat Yuta terlihat semakin cantik, "Hmm..." Johnny bergumam, "...aku rasa dia menyukaimu." Katanya pelan membuat Yuta tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak menyukaiku?" katanya penuh percaya diri membuat Johnny mencubit pinggangnya pelan.

"Aw! SAKIT!" kata Yuta memukul lengan Johnny dengan keras membuat lelaki jangkung itu meringis sakit.

Johnny mengenyit kecil tapi memutuskan untuk tidak membalas Yuta kali ini, "Kita melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita sendiri, okay?" kata Johnny pelan dan Yuta mengangguk.

"Aku tahu." Lalu mereka terdiam.

Johnny tersenyum masih membelai rambut Yuta sayang. Mendadak Johnny merasa hatinya sesak. Mungkin hanya perasaan, kan? Wajar kalau dia sedikit khawatir. Ya, tentu saja.

Mereka saling menatap sebelum Yuta berkata, "Ugh.. menyingkir dari tubuhku, Johnny~ kau berat." Lalu berusaha mendorong Johnny agar lelaki yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu bangun dari tubuhnya.

Lelaki keturunan Amerika itu mengangguk lalu bengun dari tubuh Yuta. Johnny berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidur kemudian mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dekat kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Johnny menggeliat kecil saat merasakan Yuta bergerak. Membuka matanya, Johnny menerjab kecil. Ia melirik jam kotak di meja kecilnya. Jam 7 pagi. Menggeram halus, Johnny hendak merenggangkan tubuhnya saat sadar Yuta memeluknya erat. Kepala pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu menempel sempurna di dada bidangnya.

Johnny nyaris tersenyum.

Tanpa ada niat membangunkan Yuta, Johnny menyingkirkan tangan dan kepala Yuta dari dirinya. Kemudian dengan pelan, dia berjalan kecil ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Saat air dari shower membasuh tubuhnya, Johnny memejamkan mata berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif di pagi harinya.

Tidak sampai 30 menit dia sudah keluar dengan celana pendek, handuk putihnya tersampir sempurna di bahu lebarnya. Johnny berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur. Ia menunduk menatap wajah Yuta yang masih tertidur, dengan lembut Johnny berbisik, _"Ireona..."_ katanya.

Lalu Yuta menggeliat kecil. Dia menggaruk pipinya yang memerah lalu kembali memeluk guling empuk Johnny. Johnny menggigit bibirnya gemas lalu mengambil kamera yang berada di meja. Setelah mengarahkan lensanya ke wajah Yuta yang entah kenapa sangat manis- tidak, wajah Yuta selalu terlihat manis, tapi karena terpaan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah jendela, dia terlihat semakin manis.

Satu foto.

Dua foto.

Kemudian beberapa foto Johnny ambil dan setelah selesai dia berbisik kembali, " _Ireona..."_

Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Yuta yang masih tertidur, Johnny berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil celana jeans biru tua dan kemeja hitam polos. Setelah berpakaian, ia berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Hari ini hari Rabu yang berarti mereka berdua sama-sama kuliah jam 10.

Teflon sudah panas saat Johnny mendengar suara gumaman kecil dari arah berlawanan. Johnny melirik kecil ke atas tempat tidur dan mendapati Yuta sudah bangun dan berjalan kearahnya. Kaos abu-abu Johnny terlihat begitu besar dipakai Yuta yang terlihat sedikit lebih kurus. Johnny hampir merengut.

" _Ohayou..."_ kata Yuta parau. Ia mengucek mata coklatnya yang besar. Johnny mengangkat telur mata sapi yang dia buat di piring putih dan meletakannya di meja sebelum menjawab sapaan pagi Yuta.

" _Ohayou_. Sarapannya sudah siap." Kata Johnny lalu berjalan ke kulkas. Ia memasukan sisa telur dan mengambil susu saat mendengar suara kursi ditarik. Ia tahu Yuta sudah duduk di meja makan.

Johnny menuang susu ke dalam gelas, kemudian meletakannya di meja makan. Yuta menerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, "Aku mau mandi dulu." Katanya lalu beranjak dari meja makan dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Johnny mengangguk kemudian hendak memanggang roti saat mendengar dering ponsel Yuta berbunyi.

Lagu Jepang yang Johnny tidak kenal itu menggema di atas tempat tidur. Johnny menghela nafas kemudian berlari kecil untuk melihat siapa yang menelpon Yuta pagi-pagi begini. Johnny mengangkat ponsel layar sentuh bergambar Sasuke itu sebelum melihat _caller id._

 _Taeyongie._

Johnny mengernyit kecil sebelum tersenyum, dan menggeser layar ponsel Yuta untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo."

" _Halo- oh, bukan Yuta?"_ suara di seberang sana terlihat sedikit terkejut. Johnny terkekeh kecil. Lee Taeyong benar-benar lucu.

"Yuta sedang mandi, apa kau ingin meninggalkan pesan?" tanya Johnny lalu duduk di kasur. Ia melirik jam kotaknya. Jam 8 pagi.

Taeyong terdengar sedikit sibuk. Banyak suara gesekan kertas di seberang sana, _"Uh... yah, tolong katakan padanya kalau kita akan mulai syuting sedikit lebih awal, Jaehyun tidak bisa menemukan script yang sudah dicopy jadi kita membutuhkannya dari Yuta."_

Johnny mengangguk, "Baiklah akan ku sampaikan. Ada lagi?"

" _Okay, dan uhm, bisa kau katakan padanya untuk menghubungiku lagi?"_

Johnny mengernyit kecil. Mendadak dia merasa sedikit kesal. Ada apa di antara mereka berdua memangnya? Menggeleng cepat, Johnny menjawab, "Ya tentu."

" _Baiklah, terima kasih."_

"Sama-sama." Lalu telepon di tutup. Tepat saat itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Johnny berbalik badan demi mendapati Yuta berjalan ke arahnya dan hanya mengenakan kaos abu-abu Johnny, kaos itu sangat besar bahkan menutupi sebagian pahanya. Handuk putih duduk manis di kepalanya yang basah.

Yuta berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa ada yang menelpon?" tanyanya membuat Johnny mengangguk. Dia berdiri menyerahkan ponsel Yuta pada pemiliknya.

Yuta mengambil ponsel itu dan mengecek _caller id_ sebelum menggembungkan pipinya. Johnny mengambil handuk di kepala Yuta dan mulai membantu lelaki itu mengeringkan rambutnya. Yuta mendongak menatap Johnny.

"Apa Taeyong menelponku tadi?"

Johnny mengangguk membuat Yuta mengerang kecil, "Aaaah~ harusnya aku tidak mandi dulu tadi. _Yuta baka na..._ " Katanya kesal dengan bibir mengerucut. Johnny menggigit bibirnya gemas.

Ia masih mengeringkan rambut Yuta. Lelaki di depannya sibuk menggeser layar ponselnya dan sesekali menuliskan pesan. Johnny tidak ingin tahu siapa penerima pesan itu. Setelah dirasanya kering Johnny mengambil handuk dari kepala Yuta lalu menjemurnya di jemuran kecil dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Satu jam kemudian mereka sudah berpisah ke jurusan masing-masing, tanpa kata.

.

.

.

Selesai kuliah, Yuta berlarian kecil menaiki tangga depan gedung jurusannya saat melihat Lee Taeyong melambai ke arahnya dari arah ruang editing. Mengernyit kecil Yuta melangkah ke ruangan dengan pintu coklat besar itu. Di dalamnya sudah ada beberapa teman-temannya.

"Apa kau membawa scriptnya?" tanya Taeyong pada Yuta yang langsung mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kertas-kertas script naskah yang dia bawa.

Yuta mengulum senyum saat Taeyong tersenyum lebar sambil menerima naskah itu, "Aku lega." Kata Taeyong membuat hati Yuta menghangat.

Saat memasuki ruangan Yuta bisa melihat Jaehyun, Doyoung dan Winwin sedang berdiskusi. Yuta meletakkan tasnya di samping Doyoung dan duduk di sofa empuk studio pagi itu. Taeyong membuka diskusi mereka setelah duduk tidak jauh dari Yuta.

Mereka beradu tatap sebentar, lalu Yuta tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita mulai syuting lagi hari ini, naskah sudah siap, Yuta?" tanyanya pada Yuta yang langsung mengangguk dan meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas penuh tulisan ke meja kaca di depannya.

"Sudah lengkap." Katanya lalu melempar senyum pada semua temannya.

Taeyong mengangguk, "Baiklah, Doyoung bagaimana dengan talentnya?"

Doyoung sedikit membenahi kacamata bulatnya. Yuta mengulum senyum geli. Temannya yang satu itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Wajahnya mengingatkan Yuta pada boneka kelinci yang Johnny belikan untuknya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 13.

Lalu Yuta menerjab kecil, dia tidak boleh memikirkan Johnny di saat seperti ini.

"Mark dan Haechan sudah setuju untuk main, Jaemin dan Jeno masih mengatur jadwal kuliah mereka. Hari ini sepulang kuliah Haechan dan Mark akan menemui kita di sini." Kata Doyoung membuat Yuta dan empat lainnya mengangguk kecil.

"Jaehyun, bagaimana dengan property?" tanya Taeyong pada pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah Doyoung.

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Sudah ada di studio sejak kemarin, hari ini kita hanya memakai beberapa lighting dan kostum karena yang main hanya Mark dan Haechan. Adegan yang dipakai hanya scene 7 sampai 9 kan, Yuta?" tanyanya menatap Yuta yang langsung mengangguk.

"Iya, scene 7-9 yang kita pakai hari ini." Katanya lalu yang lain mengangguk.

Taeyong menggaruk dagunya, "Baiklah, berarti hanya sampai scene mereka berangkat ke kampus," katanya, nadanya sedikit menurun, "Oke, Winwin, bagaimana kostum dan make up?"

Winwin mengangguk, "Sudah siap, tapi untuk make up aku rasa kita butuh bantuan. Bagaimana, Doyoung?"

Doyoung mengangguk, "Bukan masalah, akan kuurus, lagipula hanya dua talent kan hari ini. Untuk ke depannya aku akan minta bantuan temanku." Katanya dan semua mengangguk.

Taeyong menepuk tangannya sekali dengan keras, berusaha membuat mereka fokus, "Baik! Kita sudah siap sekarang, apa kita langsung ke lokasi atau menunggu Mark dan Haechan dulu?" tawarnya melihat temannya satu per satu.

Tak lama setelah itu pintu studio diketuk. Semua kepala menoleh ke pintu dan melihat pintu dibuka menampakkan dua sosok pemuda dengan dua warna rambut berbeda. Taeyong mengembangkan senyum.

"Haechan dan Mark sudah ada, ayo kita ke lokasi sekarang." Kata Taeyong berdiri membuat teman-teman lainnya juga berdiri.

Yuta membereskan naskahnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Dengan cepat Yuta mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku tas merahnya. Dari Johnny.

Yuta hendak mengangkat telepon itu tapi terhenti karena panggilan Taeyong, "Yuta, ayo." Katanya membuat Yuta memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Yuta mengernyit kecil merasakan perasaannya tidak enak.

.

.

.

Dentuman bola mengenai permukaan lantai kayu di ruang olah raga menggema dengan keras karena hanya ada tiga orang di dalamnya. Johnny Seo berlarian kecil sembari mendribble bola ke arah ring. Ia melompat tinggi bersamaan dengan masuknya bola orange besar itu ke dalamnya. Suara jatuhnya bola ke lantai lapangan sedikit tersamarkan oleh dua langkah kaki yang terdengar di samping Johnny.

"Kau mau tinggal di sini atau ikut ke kantin bersama kami?" suara yang sedikit terdengar lemah terdengar oleh telinga Johnny yang masih memungut bola.

Johnny berjalan ke arah dua pemuda seusianya yang sedang duduk di kursi penonton sambil minum air mineral. Johnny berkata, "Aku rasa aku akan tinggal di sini sebentar lagi." katanya tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" tanya suara lain. Johnny mengangguk, "Iya aku yakin, Taeil. Kau dan Hansol bisa keluar duluan." Katanya.

Hansol, lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil lalu berdiri, "Baiklah, aku rasa kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau kau mencari kami, kami di kantin, okay?" Lalu ia berjalan melewati Johnny yang tersenyum dan menepuk bahu lebar itu sejenak. Taeil mengikuti Hansol dari belakang.

Setelah pintu ruang olah raga tertutup, Johnny melepas desahan berat. Dia berjalan menuju tasnya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di kursi penonton kemudian merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel hitam dengan layar lebar itu kemudian mengotak-atiknya.

Johnny menekan layarnya pada pilihan kontak, lalu dengan cepat dia bisa menemukan nama yang sangat dia hafal. Johnny mengulum senyum sebelum menekal pilihan _call._ Beberapa detik kemudian hanya suara telepon menyambung yang dia dengar.

Johnny mengernyit, karena Yuta tidak biasanya seperti ini. Ia melirik jam di ponselnya.

Jam 6 sore.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengirim beberapa pesan pada Yuta sembari berjalan ke tengah lapangan untuk istirahat. Dengan hembusan nafas kecil dia mendudukkan diri di lantai kayu itu. Jarinya masih berselancar di layar ponselnya, tenggelam dalam pikiran kenapa Yuta tidak menghubunginya sama sekali hari ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada rasa dingin yang teramat sangat mendarat di pipi kanannya. Johnny menerjab kecil lalu menolehkan kepalanya demi bertemu dengan sepasang mata coklat besar yang dia-

Oh.

Bukan Yuta.

Johnny terlalu tenggelam pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari suara langkah kaki Ten masuk ke dalam ruang olah raga. Dengan senyum canggung Johnny membalas senyuman hangat yang Ten berikan. Lelaki itu dengan tanpa ijin duduk di samping Johnny sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral di depan Johnny.

" _Thanks."_ Akhirnya Johnny mendengar suaranya kembali. Dia melempar senyum lebar ke arah Ten yang masih tersenyum.

Ten membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, "Aku lihat kau bersama Hansol dan Taeil tadi, ke mana mereka?" tanyanya menatap Johnny yang menggeleng.

"Ke kantin."

Ten mengangguk, "Tidak ikut?"

Johnny kembali menggeleng, "Tidak, aku masih ingin di sini." Katanya membuat Ten tertawa dan mengambil bola basket yang semula berada di depan Johnny.

Johnny mengamati jemari lentik kecoklatan itu memutar-mutar bola basket. Bibirnya mengulum senyum. "Kau suka basket?" tanya Johnny masih melihat jemari Ten yang juga masih memutar bola di lantai.

Johnny mendengar Ten tertawa kecil, "Tidak juga. Aku suka menonton kalian bermain bola," katanya lalu menatap Johnny, "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa bermain basket." Lanjutnya dengan wajah masam.

Johnny tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa, itu tidak lucu." Kata Ten membuat Johnny berhenti tertawa tapi masih terkikik geli.

Johnny mengangguk, berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan ke arah tasnya, memasukkan ponselnya kemudian berlarian kecil ke arah Ten yang masih duduk. Bola basket di tangannya.

Johnny berdiri di depan Ten, mengembangkan senyum lalu berkata, "Mau main satu ronde?"

Ten tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia berdiri menghadap Johnny yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Johnny mengembangkan senyum lagi kemudian berlari menyuruh Ten untuk mengikutinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Johnny larut dalam permainan dan kehadiran Ten.

Ponselnya yang terus bergetar terlupakan.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

 **A/N:** HALO teman-teman. :'D

Udah berapa lama ya nggak update fanfic? :'D LAMA YA? LAMA BANGET PASTI YA. HAHAH /digampar/ :' ugh maafkan aku yang belum updtae FF sebelah :'( huuhuhu sedih blm bisa nerusin karena penyakit wb terus kambuh sedangkan sekarang laptop lagi di servis jadi ya… begitulah :') /ga peduli/ /alesan aja!/ :'D FF ini lanjutan dari Let's Not Fall In Love dan… ya, meski pun maksa banget akhirnya aku bikin lanjutannya. SEBENERNYA, FF ini tu oneshot, tapi karena sangat panjang jadi niatnya mau aku bagi jadi 3 chapter /AMIN YA GUSTI JANGAN NAMBAH/ jadi yaaa begitulah :'D ahahahahha.

Um, apalagi ya? Sebenernya FF ini udah sangat lama jadi draft sih tapi belum sempet aku upload karena aku ganti hampir 3 kali ganti plot dan konsepnya jadi ya.. begitulah :'D /kenapa malah curhat?/ oke, please tell me what do you think about it, dan please do review karena hal itu sangat membantu buat para author menjalankan tugasnya(?) hehehe. See ya in next chapter! XOXO

-Yuka


	2. Chapter 2

**LET'S JUST FALL IN LOVE**

 **Part. 2**

Yuka

.

.

.

Alis Yuta bertaut menjadi satu menatap ponselnya dengan gelisah. Dia berusaha menghubungi Johnny dari tadi tapi panggilannya sama sekali tidak di angkat. Yuta sudah membalasi pesan-pesan Johnny satu per satu. Tangannya nyaris kram.

Johnny mengirim 127 pesan.

Yuta mendesah berat. Ia sangat gelisah karena tidak biasanya Johnny seperti ini. Ia akan membalas pesan Yuta setidaknya setiap satu jam. Tapi ini, tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Yuta merengut kecil masih menatap ponselnya saat ia mendengar Jaehyun memanggil namanya. Yuta menoleh, "Ya?"

Jaehyun mengedipkan matanya, "Apa kau masih sibuk? Kita harus segera memindahkan lighting." Katanya membuat Yuta mendadak merasa tidak enak hati.

Yuta segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku tasnya dan berlari menuju Jaehyun. Ia harus fokus karena ini tugas yang cukup berat. Dia dan Jaehyun berjalan keluar studio untuk masuk lagi lokasi syuting. Yuta membantu Doyoung yang sedang memegangi papan besar dengan aluminium voil karena matahari sedang tidak baik dan hari sudah gelap.

"Biar aku saja yang memegang ini." Kata Yuta dan Doyoung tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Aku akan bantu Jaehyun dengan lampunya." Katanya membuat Yuta tersenyum lebar. Ah, dua sejoli itu kadang membuatnya iri.

Beberapa teman sekelasnya juga ikut membantu pebuatan fim pendek dengan durasi –rencananya, 30 menit itu. Kelompok Taeyong, dengan Yuta di dalamnya menjadi salah satu perwakilan kampus untuk menyumbangkan karya pada Festival Fim Pendek yang setiap tahun diadakan di Seoul.

Mereka mengangkat tema _Foreigner._

Dari kejauhan Yuta bisa melihat Taeyong, selaku sutradara mengamati layar TV kecil di depannya dengan serius. Yuta menahan tawa, wajah Taeyong benar-benar lucu untuk dilihat. Apalagi saat dia serius seperti itu. Hampir seperti Johnny yang akan terlihat seperti menahan lapar saat mengedit hasil jepretannya.

Tiba-tiba senyum Yuta hilang entah kenapa. Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak Yuta, bukan saatnya memikirkan Johnny sekarang ini.

Fokus.

Dari sudut matanya Yuta bisa melihat akting Haechan dan Mark yang semakin baik. Oh iya, kalau diingat-ingat, mereka sudah syuting lebih dari seminggu. Taeyong sangat sadis, dia akan meminta adegan diulang sampai benar-benar sempurna. Astaga, dia akan menjadi sutradara yang hebat.

Lalu kening Yuta terasa basah. Yuta mendongak melihat langit yang sudah gelap menjadi semakin gelap karena awan mendung berkumpul dan menumpahkan isinya. Dengan cepat beberapa kru berlarian memindahkan properti karena lokasi mereka yang berada di luar gedung kampus.

Yuta segera memasukkan beberapa peralatan dan kabel-kabel dalam kotak besar dan membawanya ke dalam ruang jurusannya yang untungnya cukup dekat. Jaehyun dan Doyoung terlihat saling bantu membawa microfon besar dan beberapa kabel.

Yuta mengulum senyum. Betapa bahagianya mereka.

Berkat kerja sama yang baik akhirnya mereka berhasil memasukkan seluruh properti ke dalam gedung jurusan tanpa kendala. Beberapa dari temannya sedikit mengeluh karena hujan yang turun tiba-tiba. Yuta ikut memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Lalu suara Taeyong terdengar. Ia berterima kasih kepada seluruh kru dan talent untuk kerja kerasnya hari ini dan menyuruh Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun dan Winwin untuk berkumpul di ruang editing setelah semua bubar.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk teman-teman mereka pergi satu per satu dari lokasi dan saling melempar senyum dan tawa. Yuta mendesah lega dalam hati lalu mengambil beberapa properti dan masuk ke ruang editing.

Doyoung dan Jaehyun duduk berdampingan, Winwin duduk di atas sofa dan Taeyong di depan monitor.

Yuta mendudukkan diri di samping sang ketua, "Baiklah, kita mulai evaluasinya. Hari ini kerja bagus, Doyoung. Make up sempurna, Jaehyun juga, properti lengkap, Winwin dan lighting juga microfon juga sangat baik, dan Yuta, scriptnya sangat jelas. Um..." Taeyong berhenti senejak untuk memasukkan beberapa video scene ke dalam komputer.

Mata besar Yuta mengamati layar yang memutar beberapa adegan, Taeyong mulai bertanya mengenai akting kedua talent dan mereka masuk dalam diskusi yang ketat. Yuta sesekali menanggapi sambil mengangguk jika dia setuju dan menyanggah jika dia tidak setuju.

Helaan nafas Winwin terdengar, "Kita sudah sejauh ini, waktu kita tinggal seminggu." Katanya membuat Yuta merengut.

Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya, "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Proses editing memakan banyak waktu." Katanya.

Yuta mengangguk, "Kita tinggal tiga scene lagi, kan? Aku pikir akan selesai tepat waktu." Katanya berusaha optimis.

Doyoung menggeram halus, "Tiga scene itu banyak Yuta." Katanya dan Yuta terkekeh geli. Iya, 3 scene itu cukup banyak. Lalu dia melihat Jaehyun yang berpikir.

Setidaknya dia terlihat seperti berpikir.

"Kita lakukan saja sebisa kita dulu, lalu kita melembur editingnya mulai hari ini, bagaimana?" kata-kata Jaehyun barusan membuat Yuta yakin dia benar-benar berpikir.

Doyoung mengangguk diikuti tiga lainnya, "Aku setuju. Baiklah, jika kita tinggal lebih lama di sini bagaimana?" tawar Taeyong dan keempatnya mengangguk setuju.

Tiba-tiba Doyoung berdiri, "BAIKLAH. Karena kita akan lembur jadi aku pikir kita membutuhkan kopi, benar?" tanyanya dan Yuta terkekeh geli.

Jaehyun dan Winwin ikut berdiri, "Kami akan beli kopi dan beberapa camilan." Kata Winwin kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang editing meninggalkan Yuta duduk bersama Taeyong.

Senyuman Taeyong memecah keheningan, "Maaf ya, hari ini kita tidak jadi minum kopi." Katanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Yuta yang turut tersenyum.

Yuta melepas tawa kecil, "Apa maksudmu? Setelah ini kita kan masih minum kopi." Katanya membuat Taeyong melebarkan senyumnya dan tertawa.

.

.

.

Johnny tidak menyadari lampu lapangan semakin terang karena langit di luar semain gelap dan hujan masih mengguyur dengan deras. Ia begitu tenggelam dengan permainan mereka. Ia berlari menghindari Ten yang dengan sangat tidak sempurnanya berusaha menghalanginya untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Saat bola itu masuk ke dalam ring, Johnny mendengar deru nafas Ten memenuhi ruangan. Ia melirik ke belakang melihat Ten terduduk dengan keringat mengucur deras dari eluruh pori-pori tubuhnya. Johnny berlari ke arahnya lalu mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Ten.

Mereka mengatur nafas sesaat sebelum Ten membuka air mineral yang tadinya dia belikan untuk Johnny dna meminumnya. Johnny terkekeh geli.

"Haus sekali?" tanyanya iseng dan Ten menggeleng kecil.

"Benar-benar monster. Bagaimana kau tidak kelelahan?" tanyanya.

Johnny tertawa, "Hahahaha! Tapi permainanmu sudah sangat bagus, sungguh. Yuta bahkan lebih buruk darimu." Katanya tanpa sadar.

Johnny tiba-tiba berhenti bicara membuat Ten mengangkat alisnya. Ten melihat mata coklat Johnny bergerak ke sana ke mari seolah tidak nyaman. Lalu ia berkata, "Siapa Yuta?"

Kepala Johnny mendongak, ia sedikit menerjab lalu menjawab sekenanya, "Sahabatku." Katanya.

Ten bergumam, "Hmmm begitu."

Johnny mengangguk. "Ya, tapi kami sedang menjaga jarak sekarang." Katanya lagi lalu merebut air mineral dari tangan Ten.

Ten mengangkat alis, "Baiklah, kenapa?" tanyanya memainkan bola basket yang entah sejak kapan berada di depannya.

Johnny meneguk minuman itu sebelum menjawab, "Ada sedikit masalah. Bukan apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan." Katanya lalu tersenyum, menatap Ten dengan lembut.

Ten melepaskan tawanya lalu berdiri, ia menarik tangan Johnny agar lelaki jangkung itu ikut berdiri. Saat keduanya sudah berdiri, Ten mengambil bola basket besar itu dan berkata, "Ayo main lagi."

Tak lama kemudian mereka berlarian di lapangan besar itu. Johnny berusaha menggapai bola yang masih di genggaman Ten. Dia berada di belakang punggung Ten dan hendak merebut bola saat suatu pikiran buruk menyelinap ke dalam otaknya.

Jika dia bermain dengan Yuta, dengan mudah dia akan merengkuh Yuta dalam pelukannya, menggelitiki dan menciumnya hingga lelaki itu melepaskan bolanya.

Tapi dengan Ten, entah kenapa tidak semudah itu.

Johnny menggelengkan kepala. Fokus Johnny. Bukan saatnya memikirkan orang yang sedang kau jauhi sekarang.

Saat Ten berbalik hendak berlari menuju ring, Johnny sudah menghadangnya. Dengan geraman pelan Ten melompat berusaha memasukkan bola itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Johnny menyeringai kecil. Pilihan yang buruk.

Johnny ikut melompat untuk menghalangi bola besar itu mauk ke dalam ring lalu tiba-tiba dia ditubruk tubuh Ten. Mereka jatuh ke lantai.

Johnny menatap Ten yang meringis sambil berusaha bangun dari tubuhnya. Saat mata Ten terbuka mereka saling menatap. Ten terlihat sangat menarik dari bawah. Cahaya lampu yang terhalangi tubuh Ten tidak melunturkan pesona lelaki itu.

Johnny masih terdiam bahkan saat perlahan bibirnya dikecup. Kecupan ringan itu berlanjut menjadi ciuman kecil saat Johnny memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap detik dua bibir itu bergerak bersamaan. Johnny memperdalam ciuman mereka karena sesuatu sangat mengganggunya.

Johnny tidak merasa lengkap.

.

.

.

Yuta tidak bodoh.

Dia tahu betul perasaan Taeyong padanya lebih dari sekedar teman. Setiap kali mereka bertatapan, Taeyong akan membuang muka dengan pipi memerah bahkan sesekali berusaha melempar senyum lembut yang Yuta tahu, Taeyong pasti menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya agar tidak canggung. Yuta menyadari itu bahkan sebelum perkataan Johnny kemarin.

Hati Yuta bukannya beku atau semacamnya. Masalahnya, dia sudah menyukai orang lain. Dan orang itu bukan Taeyong. Yuta berusaha mencintai Taeyong perlahan-lahan, tapi untuk orang introvert sepertinya, jatuh cinta adalah hal yang lama dan sulit dilakukan.

Yuta, tidak ingin memaksakan hati Taeyong untuk mencintainya terus. Jadi perlahan, Yuta akan pastikan Taeyong tahu perasaannya tanpa menggoreskan luka yang terlalu dalam pada pemuda baik-baik itu.

Taeyong terlalu baik untuk dilukai oleh cinta.

Rintik hujan terdengar jelas meski mereka di lantai dua. Jendela besar di studio editing menampakkan tetesan hujan yang mengguyur kota. Saat kulit lengan Yuta yang tak tertutup apapun bersentuhan dengan lengan Taeyong, Yuta menerjab.

Ia melirik ke sampingnya, melihat Taeyong yang menatap layar komputer sambil sesekali memainkan krusor mouse. Yuta baru menyadari jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Lutut mereka bersentuhan, kursi mereka nyaris tanpa jarak.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong menoleh, menatap Yuta dengan kedua mata hitamnya, "Oh Yuta, tadi pagi aku menelponmu, tapi bukan kau yang menjawabnya." Katanya membuat Yuta berkedip canggung.

Apa kita harus membahas Johnny sekarang?

Yuta mengangguk kecil, "Aku sedang mandi tadi. Aku rasa Johnny yang mengangkatnya." Katanya.

Taeyong mengangguk kecil, "Aku tidak tahu kau tinggal dengannya." Katanya. Suaranya terdengar merendah. Yuta menahan diri untuk tidak merengut.

Dia menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya sering main ke apartemennya." Jawabnya membuat Taeyong tersenyum kecil.

"Begitu kah?"

"Ya, aku dan Johnny tinggal terpisah." Jawab Yuta menatap Taeyong dan tersenyum lebar. Taeyong mengangguk kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Yuta mengulum senyum. Taeyong mulai bersuara, "Aku pikir kalian.. um, menjalin hubungan." Katanya pelan dan terdengar seperti gumaman.

Yuta menunduk, "Tidak." lalu menatap Taeyong yang juga tersenyum padanya. Dua pemuda itu saling bertatapan sebelum Taeyong menggenggam ringan tangan Yuta yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Hati Yuta menghangat. Ia membalas genggaman Taeyong dengan tersenyum penuh pengertian. Dalam hati Yuta ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Taeyong.

Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Yuta mendadak merasa pipinya menghangat. Dia melirik ke arah Taeyong yang masih menatapnya. Senyum yang mempesona itu masih terpasang. Yuta tertawa kecil.

"Berhenti menatapku, kau akan jatuh cinta." Katanya.

Taeyong tertawa, menggenggam kedua tangan Yuta erat, "Berapa tingkat kepercayaan dirimu Yuta? Aku rasa sangat tinggi." Katanya membuat Yuta memukul lengan Taeyong keras.

Lelaki kurus itu mengaduh kesakitan sebelum menggenggam erat jemari Yuta. Yuta tersenyum lebar saat tangannya dimainkan. Perasaan hangat dan senang memeluk hati Yuta saat itu. Ia begitu tenggelam dalam perasaan hangat tanpa menyadari belaian pelan di telinganya, dan turun untuk menyentuh pipinya.

Permukaan jari Taeyong membelai kulit wajahnya membuat Yuta tersadar betapa dekat jarak mereka berdua. Yuta mengedipkan matanya, menatap mata Taeyong lalu merasakan bibirnya dikecup.

Yuta membeku.

Dia bahkan tidak merespon saat bibir Taeyong bergerak menciumnya lebih dalam. Untungnya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sesaat setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Yuta mengedipkan matanya menatap Taeyong yang tersenyum. Hati Yuta mendadak merasa iba saat melihat senyuman Taeyong luntur perlahan.

"Yuta..." katanya pelan, lalu menlanjutkan karena Yuta tak menjawab, "...kau suka seseorang." Katanya dan mata Yuta melebar seketika.

Yuta menerjabkan matanya gugup. Dia menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan apapun. Tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Taeyong menjauhkan diri sejenak sebelum membelai lembut tangan Yuta yang menggenggamnya.

Yuta mendongak menatap Taeyong yang berkata, "Harusnya aku tahu..."

Yuta membuka mulutnya lagi, "Aku.."

Taeyong menggeleng, "Jangan minta maaf." Katanya lalu tersenyum lebar. Matanya bersinar seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Yuta ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Apapun agar perasaan Taeyong menjadi lebih baik.

Tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak perlu menghiburku, Yuta. Sudahlah." Katanya lalu meremas jemari Yuta pelan membuat Yuta semakin merasa bersalah.

Beberapa helai rambut Yuta turun menutupi wajahnya saat ia menunduk, "Aku... tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Katanya.

Taeyong mengangguk pelan, "Sudahlah, tidak penting."

Yuta mendongak, "Tentu saja itu penting! Kau tahu, ini dan itu, lalu perasaanmu padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa membalasnya, apa yang lebih penting dari itu?" tanyanya dengan kedua mata berair yang melebar sempurna. Menatap Taeyong yang hanya tertawa.

Saat tawa itu berhenti, Taeyong berkata, "Tentu saja ada. Hubungan baik di antara keduanya, itu yang penting." Lalu senyum indah Taeyong kembali.

Yuta merasakan matanya bergetar. Dia mencium bibir Taeyong saat itu juga. Taeyong membalasnya dengan senang hati.

Ini yang Yuta takutkan, Taeyong benar-benar terlalu sempurna untuk dilukai oleh cinta.

.

.

.

Bibir tipis Ten bergerak mengecup kecil bibir Johnny sebelum kembali bersatu sempurna dengannya. Johnny bergerak mengimbangi lelaki di atasnya itu. Beberapa kecup kemudian Johnny benar-benar merasa tidak lengkap. Ciuman ini, rasanya manis... tapi tidak semanis bibir itu.

Bibir Yuta.

Beruntung Ten mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka perlahan memberi ruang Johnny untuk bernafas. Johnny melihat Ten tersenyum kecil ke arahnya dan berusaha bangun dari tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Ten lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Johnny. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menggapai tangan Ten dan bangun dari posisinya.

Johnny berjalan santai ke arah kursi penonton untuk mengambil kamera Canonnya yang masih terbungkus tas. Dengan pelan dia membuka resleting tas itu dan mulai mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Ten yang sedang meminum air mineralnya.

Lalu Ten menoleh dan menatapnya.

Satu jepretan. Dua jepretan.

Ten tertawa, "Berhenti memotretku, aku tidak dibayar untuk ini."

Lalu Johnny terdiam. Dia menurunkan kameranya dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa, hari ini banyak hal yang mengingatkan padanya akan Yuta.

Johnny menghela nafas kecil, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." katanya sambil melihat foto hasil jepretannya.

Ten terlihat bagus dengan kaos putih kedodoran dan jeans birunya yang sobek di bagian lutut. Rambut hitamnya agak basah karena keringat di tambah posenya saat memegang botol air mineral itu terlihat sangat natural. Johnny tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar Ten berjalan ke arahnya, lalu menunduk melihat kamera Johnny, "Aku tahu kau jurusan fotografi tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sebagus ini." Kata Ten sambil tersenyum.

Johnny mengembangkan senyum lebarnya seraya terus melihat-lihat foto di kameranya. Lalu senyumnya luntur sempurna saat satu foto muncul. Foto Yuta saat sedang tidur tadi pagi.

Sepertinya Ten melihat perubahan wajah Johnny lalu tanpa sadar dia bertanya, "Kekasihmu?"

Johnny menggeleng kecil, "Bukan. Yuta."

"Jadi ini yang namanya Yuta? Aku sering melihatnya denganmu tapi kau tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya. Aku pikir dia kekasihmu." Kata Ten lalu pandangan Johnny meredup. Ten menempelkan kembali air mineralnya yang sama sekali tidak dingin ke pipi kiri Johnny membuat lelaki jangkung itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Ten menggeleng kecil, "Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, kau itu tampan jika tersenyum."

Hal itu membuat hati Johnny menghangat. Sangat hangat. Dengan pasti Johnny membelai rambut basah Ten sebentar sebelum Ten menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya Johnny juga tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau menyukai Yuta?"

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Johnny menerjabkan matanya dan membelakangi Ten, "Tidak." jawabnya menatap foto Yuta dengan mata bergetar.

Tidak. Dia tidak menyukai Yuta, kan?

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Tae." Kata Yuta setelah turun dari mobil hitam Taeyong. Mereka berada tepat di depan gedung apartemen Yuta. Taeyong menatap Yuta dari dalam mobil.

"Tidak masalah. Baiklah, aku duluan ya." Katanya dan saat dia hendak menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Yuta menahannya.

"Taeyong.." panggilnya pelan dan Taeyong menatapnya.

Dengan ragu Yuta menatap teman satu kelasnya itu, "Apa.. besok setelah syuting, apa kau ada waktu?"

Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan bingung lalu Yuta melanjutkan, "Besok kita selesai syuting lebih awal kan? Anu, aku tahu kau pandai memasak, jadi aku mau minta bantuanmu." Katanya.

Taeyong mengernyit kecil, "Untuk?"

Yuta mengulum bibirnya, "Um, akan ku jelaskan besok, uh atau aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Katanya. Taeyong mengangguk tersenyum kecil lalu berpamitan dan mulai melaju meninggalkan Yuta sendiri di depan gedung apartemennya.

Setitik air menetes mengenai kening Yuta lalu lelaki Jepang itu segera lari ke dalam. Ia menyapa resepsionis di depan kemudian segera masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet angka 7. Setelah sampai di lantai apartemennya, Yuta berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Nomor 127.

Yuta hendak menekan kode kamarnya saat dia mendengar beberapa musik terputar di dalam. Perasaan was-was Yuta terhapus sempurna setelah sadar akan kenyataan bahwa Johnny juga tahu kode apartemennya. Dengan pelan dia masuk ke dalam, melihat Johnny duduk di ranjangnya sambil mengeringkan rambut. Laptop dan kamera di meja makan.

Yuta melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan ke ranjang untuk meletakkan tasnya, "Habis mandi?" tanyanya pada Johnny yang hanya mengenakan kaos merah maroon dan celana abu-abu pendeknya. Johnny menatap Yuta dengan handuk masih di kepala.

Yuta mendesah kecil, berjalan ke depan Johnny lalu mengeringkan rambut sahabatnya itu, "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Johnny mengernyit kecil, "Ke mana saja? Aku menghubungimu tapi tidak kau jawab." Katanya membuat Yuta mengernyit tapi masih mengeringkan rambut Johnny.

"Syuting." Jawabnya lalu menatap Johnny yang mendongak menatapnya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya membuat Yuta menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Aku membalasi pesanmu, cek ponselmu kalau tidak percaya." Katanya kesal tapi masih mengeringkan rambut pirang Johnny yang semakin panjang.

Kapan terakhir kali dia memotongnya?

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu, Yuta." Kata Johnny tiba-tiba. Dia mengepalkan tangannya melawan hasrat untuk menarik Yuta dalam pangkuannya.

Yuta berhenti mengeringkan rambut Johnny, menatap mata coklat itu, "Seperti apa?" tanyanya.

Johnny mengernyit kecil, "Tidak menghubungiku. Sama sekali."

Yuta mendesah pelan. Ia menyalahkan perkataan Johnny bahwa mereka harus mencoba mencari orang lain, berteman dengan orang lain, menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Ini untuk kebaikan mereka katanya. Hati kecil Yuta menolaknya.

Tapi lagi-lagi karena Johnny yang memintanya, dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

Yuta mengerutkan keningnya, "Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk hari ini." Lalu memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Kau tidak membalas pesan-pesanku, kau juga tidak mengangkat teleponku." Katanya membuat Johnny tersenyum kecil dan membelai rambutnya sayang.

Johnny tersenyum kecil, "Aku bermain basket dengan Ten, sampai lupa waktu. Maafkan aku juga, Yuta." Katanya.

Yuta berkedip, merasakan hatinya perlahan merasa sesak. Dia mengangguk kecil kemudian berjalan menjauhi Johnny menuju dapur untuk minum saat matanya melihat laptop Johnny menyala dengan banyak aplikasi terpampang di sana. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Yuta terpaku.

Ada foto orang lain di sana.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** HAI TEMAN-TEMAN,

Baiklah, jadi ini chapter duanya. AAARGH aku masih bingung mau diakhiri kaya gimana FF ini :'D SIAL. /mengumpat sangat kasar/? DAN, terima kasih buat teman-teman yang udah buka dan baca FF ini, huhuhuu terharu HEHEHE, terima kasih juga buat reviewnya di chapter kemarin, benar-benar bikin mood nulis melambung hahaha. Anyway, aku tahu aku nggak bisa bales review kalian satu persatu secara langsung :') tapi aku selalu baca ulang dan ulang dan ulang lagi review kalian kok biar semangat pas ngelanjutin FF ini, ahahaha! /nggak penting!/

Semoga cepet dapet ilham ya buat ngelanjutin FF gaje ini wkwkwkw. Semoga chapter depan chapter terakhir soalnya banyak FF yang ngantri buat dilanjutin wkwkwkw. Selalu aku harapkan review dan komen kalian, wkwkw. Xoxo se you next chapter!

-Yuka


	3. Chapter 3

**LET'S JUST FALL IN LOVE**

 **Part. 3**

Yuka

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi hujan turun saat mereka hampir selesai syuting. Kali ini adegan yang diambil di area gedung kampus. Yuta merasa sangat lega karena mereka tidak akan ricuh memasukkan barang-barang ke gedung jurusan agar tidak basah.

Yuta berdiri di depan kru sambil berkata, " _Last, scene 12, take 23_." Katanya lalu menyatukan papan kertas hitam putih di depannya dan Taeyong yang berkata _action._

Hari ini hari terakhir syuting, sisanya tinggal mengedit. Peran Jaehyun dan Winwin sangat besar dalam mengedit. Mereka punya otak kreatif yang luar biasa. Kadang Yuta iri. Setelah duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah Taeyong, Yuta mengecek ponselnya.

Tidak ada pesan.

Seharusnya Yuta sudah tahu, kan?

Mungkin Johnny sedang bermain basket dengan Ten atau mengerjakan tugas dengan Ten atau juga- ah, sudahlah.

Mendesah kecil dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan fokus melihat akting Jaemin dan Jeno yang minta maaf pada Mark. Yuta tersenyum kecil, hal itu juga pernah terjadi padanya. Saat dia menginjakkan kaki di SMA, saat dia nyaris dibully karena dia orang Jepang, dan Johnny berdiri untuknya.

Ah, kenapa lagi-lagi membahas Johnny?

Adegan diulang hingga beberapa kali dan Taeyong berdiri berkata, _"Cut!"_ lalu dia bertepuk tangan. Semua kru bersorak senang sambil ikut bertepuk tangan. Yuta berdiri tersenyum lebar dan mengikuti Jaehyun, Doyoung, Winwin dan Taeyong untuk menuju ke depan pada kru lain untuk berterima kasih.

Setelah semua kru bubar dan properti sudah kembali seperti semula, Jaehyun mendekati Taeyong dan Yuta, "Ayo kita rayakan." Katanya.

Doyoung dan Winwin mengangguk tapi Yuta dan Taeyong menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Doyoung membuat Taeyong mengernyit kecil, "Bagaimana kalau besok? Sebelum mengedit?" tawarnya membuat Jaehyun mendengus kecil tapi tak urung mengangguk.

"Memangnya kalian ada apa?" tanya Winwin. Yuta menjawab sekenanya, "Aku ada urusan dengan Taeyong."

Lalu ketiganya mengangguk memutuskan untuk melepas Taeyong dan Yuta pada masalahnya sendiri. Selesai beres-beres, Yuta menghampiri Taeyong yang sudah siap. Mereka berjalan ke tepat parkir saat Taeyong berkata, "Di tempatmu atau di tempatku?"

Yuta meringis kecil, "Uh, kau tahu aku tidak bisa memasak jadi peralatan di apartemenku ya... seadanya." Katanya.

Taeyong membuka pintu mobilnya, tersenyum, "Apartemenku kalau begitu." Katanya lalu mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju meninggalkan gedung kampus.

Jam menunjukkan angka 9 saat Yuta dan Taeyong memasuki kamar apartemen Taeyong yang jauh lebih besar dan lebih rapi dari apartemen Yuta. Yuta mengulum senyumnya merutuki betapa joroknya dia. Lalu dia mengikuti Taeyong yang berjalan ke dapur, dan membuka kulkas.

Yuta meletakkan tasnya di atas meja makan mengikuti Taeyong yang sedang mengeluarkan beberapa tepung dan bahan lain yang Yuta tidak tahu. Dia tersenyum karena Taeyong begitu baik padanya. Yuta tahu dia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas untuk bersama Taeyong, tapi perasaan itu tidak bisa dimainkan.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai. Yuta, kau ambil mixer di dekar kompor ya, aku akan menyiapkan bahannya." Kata Taeyong dan Yuta langsung mengangkat tangannya, _"Yokai!"_ serunya dan melaksanakan perintah Taeyong.

Setelah semua bahan masuk ke dalam baskom kecil, Yuta menekan tombol mixer dengan kecepatan medium. Melihat telur-telur menyatu dengan tepung dan pengembang kue dengan takjub. Jangan salahkan dia, dia belum pernah membuat kue sebelumnya.

Taeyong menyiapkan loyang bulat berukuran kecil ke meja saat Yuta berkata, "Terima kasih Taeyong, aku merasa sangat tertolong."

Taeyong tersenyum lebar sambil mematikan mixer untuk menuang adonan ke dalam loyang yang sudah diolesi mentega sebelumnya, "Aku senang membantumu, Yuta. Sungguh." Katanya lalu adonan itu masuk ke dalam loyang.

Yuta tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu Taeyong tidak suka membahas masalah seperti ini, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi?" tanya Yuta dan Taeyong menyuruh Yuta untuk memisahkan kuning telur dan putihannya.

Yuta melakukan hal yang dikatakan Taeyong sebelum bertanya, "Untuk apa ini?"

Taeyong menekan tombol oven dengan suhu tertentu dan berjalan menuju Yuta, "Krim. Aku kehabisan krim kocok dan kemarin aku lupa membelinya bersama barang-barang yang lain."

Yuta memajukan bibirnya dan mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah sekarang kita kocok telur ini dengan gula." Kata Taeyong dan Yuta segera memasukkan beberapa sendok gula ke dalam adukan telur itu.

Selagi mengocok, Yuta melihat Taeyong mengupas jeruk dan memotong strawberry dengan teliti, "Taeyong-ah..." panggil Yuta.

"Hm?" Taeyong bertanya sambil melempar senyum.

"Gomawo..." kata Yuta lagi membuat Taeyong menggeleng sambil tertawa.

Suara oven membuat keduanya mendongak. Dengan cepat Taeyong berjalan dan mengambil sarung tangan tebal untuk mengambil kue di oven. Setelah selesai, dia meletakkan kue polos itu ke atas meja. Yuta menatapnya takjub.

Taeyong mengambil pisau panjang dan memotong kue itu secara horizontal sebelum mengambil krim kocok di tangan Yuta. "Kemarilah..." kata Taeyong dan Yuta menurut. Mereka berdiri berdekatan dan Yuta tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Taeyong mengoleskan krim ke dalam kue itu.

Menggigit bibirnya jahil, Yuta mengoleskan krim kocok itu ke hidung Taeyong.

"Yuta, astaga..." kata Taeyong merengut tapi tidak menghapus krim itu. Ia masih fokus memasukkan krim ke dalam kue. Yuta tersenyum, "Aku.. aku! Aku mau membuatnya juga!" kata Yuta dan Taeyong mengiyakan.

Taeyong memanasi coklat untuk disiramkan ke atas kue kecil itu. Yuta berseru kecil, _"Hai owari!"_ katanya dan Taeyong tersenyum sambil membawa coklat yang masih agak panas ke meja. Iseng, Taeyong mengoleskan coklat itu ke pipi Yuta.

"Ya! Taeyong... aish." Kata Yuta lalu memajukan bibirnya dan mengoleskan krim kocoknya ke pipi Taeyong dan dibalas sebaliknya.

Mereka bercanda sambil terus membuat kue. Setelah menuang coklat ke atas kue berkrim itu, Yuta dan Taeyong melempar senyum.

"Apa kau akan memberikannya hari ini?" tanya Taeyong dan Yuta mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, besok ulang tahunnya." Kata Yuta tersenyum menatap kue itu dengan takjub. Yuta meneruskan, "Aku akan kejutkan dia nanti."

Taeyong mengangguk sambil memasukkan krim ke dalam pastik untuk membuat dekorasi. Satu bunga kecil, lalu disusul dua bunga kecil lagi menghiasi pinggiran kue itu. Lalu Taeyong membuat beberapa bulatan di tengah kue dan Yuta meletakkan potongan jeruk, strawberry dan anggur di sana.

Taeyong tersenyum puas, "Baiklah. Selesai." Katanya dan Yuta bersorak, _"YATTA!"_

Sekali lagi Yuta menatap Taeyong, tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sebelum mengecup pipi Taeyong, "Gomawo."

.

.

.

Ciuman itu berlangsung sedikit lebih lama dari pertama mereka melakukannya. Bibir manis itu masih bergerak menghisap kecil bibir bawah Johnny kemudian dibalas dengan gigitan kecil olehnya. Ia begitu merindukan bibir ini. Johnny mengulum bibir bawah Yuta perlahan lalu kembali menghisapnya pelan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Johnny memainkan ujung rambut yang terasa asing di permukaan jarinya. Johnny memberi kecupan terakhir sebelum melepas ciumannya dan membuka mata. Lalu dia menerjab kecil.

Ten menatapnya dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Johnny mengedipkan matanya pelan.

Oh.

Bukan Yuta.

Ten tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada Johnny yang langsung mengangguk. Astaga. Apa dia baru saja memikirkan Yuta saat berciuman dengan Ten?

Ten mendudukkan diri di kasur Johnny dengan enteng sambil mengambil gelas minumnya di meja. Johnny masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Ujung bibir Ten naik ke atas, "Kau tahu..." katanya menarik perhatian Johnny.

"Apa?"

Ten memainkan gelas kacanya sambil menatap ke depan, "Kau memikirkan orang lain sekarang." Katanya membuat mata Johnny melebar.

Johnny menggeleng, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Ten menatap Johnny sebentar, "Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Johnny terdiam dan Ten tersenyum lebar, "Ayolah, Johnny tidak sulit mengakuinya." Katanya lagi lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Johnny. Ten mengamati perubahan wajah lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan kami, kau tahu. Saat semua berubah menjadi cinta, semua akan berbeda." Kata Johnny dan Ten bergumam.

"Hmm... aku rasa jatuh cinta bukan hal yang buruk. Kalau kau nyaman dengannya, tidak masalah, kan?" kata Ten dan Johnny tidak menjawab.

Iya dia tahu. Dia tahu dia nyaman dengan Yuta. Dia tahu dia terlalu menyayanginya. Dia tahu dia khawatir setengah mati jika Yuta tidak mengabarinya satu kali pun. Dia tahu dia menyukai Yuta.

"Kau memikirkan Yuta saat menciumku, kau memikirkan Yuta saat bicara denganku, tapi kau tidak mau mengakui itu. Aku rasa itu berlebihan." Kata Ten memandang langit-langit apartemen Johnny yang putih bersih.

Johnny mengedipkan matanya, ia membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf tapi Ten memotongnya, "Jangan minta maaf. Aku juga.. aku rasa aku belum pernah jatuh cinta dengan tulus. Kita dekat, tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun, apalagi kau menyukai orang lain kan?" Katanya.

Johnny mengernyit kecil, "Semakin aku berusaha menjauhinya semakin aku menginginkan Yuta dekat denganku." Gumamnya dan Ten tertawa.

"Itu namanya jatuh cinta, bodoh." Katanya lalu memukul kepala Johnny pelan. Johnny merengut mengelus kepalanya sendiri.

"Katanya kau belum pernah jatuh cinta." Sindir Johnny membuat Ten tertawa.

Ten tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil, "Akui saja John, kau menyukai Yuta. Kau jatuh cinta pada Yuta." Katanya dan Johnny menggeleng kecil.

"Bukti?" tantang Johnny dan Ten menggeram, menangkup pipi Johnny dan menciumnya tepat dibibir.

Johnny hanyut dalam ciuman itu, menahan tengkuk Ten dan memikirkan orang lain.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dia masih bangun?" tanya Taeyong dari dalam mobil.

Yuta mengangguk. Sekarang dia berdiri tepat di depan apartemen Johnny. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras membuat Yuta harus segera masuk ke dalam. Jadi dia melambai ke arah Taeyong sambil berlarian kecil ke dalam.

Yuta menghembuskan nafas kecil, lega karena dia sudah berada di dalam. Yuta membuka bungkusan kecil di tangannya dan tersenyum puas karena kue itu tidak rusak. Dengan hati-hati Yuta berjalan menuju lift dan masuk ke dalam setelah pintu terbuka.

Tidak perlu banyak waktu hingga dia sampai di lantai tujuan. Dengan pelan Yuta berjalan menuju kamar Johnny sambil melirik jam di tangannya. Jam 11.40 malam.

Masih belum saatnya, tapi tidak apa-apa kan?

Yuta mengulum senyum lalu berhenti di depan pintu Johnny. Ketuk, tidak? Ketuk, tidak? Yuta mengerutkan kening dan memutuskan untuk memutar knob pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu.

Lalu dia terpaku.

Mata Yuta melebar seiring dengan nafasnya yang perlahan memendek. Johnny duduk di ranjangnya, berciuman dengan Ten yang duduk dipangkuannya. Yuta mengatur nafasnya saat Johnny melepas ciumannya, membuka mata dan menatap Yuta di ambang pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian Yuta tersadar dan bergumam, _"S-Sumimasen..."_

Lalu dengan cepat, Yuta berbalik. Dia berlari kecil ke arah lift sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sampai di dalam, Yuta tidak tahu kenapa air mata tiba-tiba mengembang di matanya. Yuta menghapusnya cepat. Astaga, ada apa dengan hatinya?

Sampai di bawah Yuta langsung berlari keluar apartemen dengan bulir air mata yang jatuh tiba-tiba. Yuta ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri karena menjadi lelaki yang cengeng. Hujan di luar masih deras tapi Yuta masih tetap memilih untuk berlari ke luar. Kue buatannya dia simpan di balik jaketnya. Bagaimana pun, dia tidak bisa meyia-nyiakan kebaikan Taeyong.

Dia berlari ke arah halte bus dan saat hendak menyebrang jalan tiba-tiba hujan berhenti.

Tidak, hujan tidak berhenti.

Yuta menoleh melihat Johnny berdiri di belakangnya. Wajah tampannya terlihat sangat khawatir. Payung biru besar di tangannya. Yuta masih bisa merasakan air matanya berjatuhan, dia menghadap Johnny sambil bergumam, "Maaf, Johnny... aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang bersama Ten tadi."

Johnny melepas payungnya dan meraup tubuh kecil Yuta dalam pelukannya. Yuta melebarkan matanya, terlalu terkejut untuk merespon pelukan Johnny. Hujan deras mengguyur mereka berdua membuat Yuta kembali mengingat saat mereka berpelukan di lapangan waktu itu.

Seperti _de javu_ rasanya.

Johnny mengusap punggung Yuta pelan seraya berbisik, "Ayo masuk..."

Yuta membalas pelukan Johnny, "Maaf, Johnny."

.

.

.

Johnny menatap lelaki yang menunduk di pangkuannya. Jemari Johnny yang panjang sibuk mengeringkan rambut Yuta dengan handuk. Johnny menatap Yuta yang sedari tadi masih menunduk dan itu membuat Johnny gemas.

Dengan pelan Johnny menangkup pipi Yuta dan bertemu tatap dengan matanya. Lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu merengut kecil, menatap Johnny dengan kedua mata sembabnya. Pipi Yuta memerah lucu membuat Johnny menggigit bibirnya gemas.

"Aku minta maaf, Johnny... aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu tadi." Gumam Yuta lagi entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

Johnny tersenyum kecil, "Ssst... aku sedang mengeringkan rambutmu." Kata Johnny pelan dan Yuta merengut.

Johnny menatap mata Yuta seraya menyingkirkan handuk putih dari rambutnya. Dia merengkuh pinggang ramping Yuta. Jemari Johnny menyentuh permukaan kaos abu-abu besarnya, membelai pelan punggung Yuta.

Johnny menatap kedua mata Yuta lalu turun ke bibir merahnya yang basah. Dikecupnya sepasang bibir menggoda itu sekali. Yuta tidak menolak, jadi Johnny melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Belaian lembut Johnny beralih dari punggung Yuta, menurun hingga pinggulnya.

Saat Johnny menjauhkan wajahnya, Yuta menatapnya dengan ragu, jadi dia berkata, "Tidak perlu penjelasan sekarang." Katanya menyatukan kening mereka. Johnny memejamkan matanya, mengecup kembali bibir Yuta.

"Menjauhimu malah membuatku semakin menginginkanmu..." bisiknya lalu kembali dikecupnya bibir itu.

Yuta masih diam, jadi Johnny melanjutkan ciumannya. Tangan besarnya meraba paha Yuta yang tak tertutup apapun, menyentuh permukaan kulit halus Yuta dengan jemarinya. Yuta memegang lengan besar Johnny, membalas ciuman mesra yang dia berikan.

Bibir mereka bergerak satu sama lain. Saat itu Johnny benar-benar merasakan setiap ruang kosong yang dia tinggalkan menjadi lengkap. Yuta menghapus segala keraguannya, segala ketakutannya dengan pelan, lembut dan hati-hati.

Johnny meraba punggung Yuta dari balik kaosnya mengundang desahan pelan dari bibir itu. Johnny melepas ciumannya lalu mengecupi leher Yuta. Tangan lembut Yuta menahan kepala Johnny saat dia mendongak, membuat Johnny bebas menjelajahi leher jenjangnya dengan leluasa.

Pelukan di pinggang Yuta mengerat seiring dengan kecupan Johnny yang beralih dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Perlahan tapi pasti, Johnny menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur empuknya dengan Yuta berada di atasnya. Yuta duduk tepat di selangkangannya.

"Johnny..." kata Yuta pelan sebelum menatap Johnny dari atas. Melihat senyum Johnny mengembang perlahan, Yuta tertawa kecil lalu menunduk dan mencium Johnny tepat di bibir.

Johnny menjalarkan jemari panjangnya di permukaan kulit punggung Yuta, meraba lapisan lembut itu dengan pelan dan penuh kasih. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, menahan tengkuk Yuta sembari meremas kecil rambut belakangnya saat Yuta hendak melepas ciumannya.

Perlahan, Johnny bangun dari posisinya. Tangan kirinya menahan punggung Yuta sementara tangan kanannya menopang tubuhnya. Lalu dalam sekejab, posisi mereka tertukar. Johnny mencium lalu menggigit kecil bibir Yuta dari atas, membuat Yuta yang terbaring di atas kasurnya mendesah kecil.

Permukaan kulih leher Yuta begitu halus dan lembut, Johnny mengecupinya sedikit demi sedikit, tangannya menahan pinggul Yuta yang sedikit meronta. Setiap suara yang Yuta hasilkan membuat Johnny semakin gencar merasakan setiap inci tubuh sahabatnya itu.

Lalu dorongan kecil dia rasakan di dadanya. Johnny menatap Yuta heran. Semua terjawab saat Yuta terkesiap.

"Ah!" Yuta cepat bangun dari tubuh Johnny. Johnny turut bangun dan melihat Yuta berlarian kecil ke dapur.

Yuta membuka bungkusan di meja makan lalu membawa kue coklat kecil buatannya –dan Taeyong, juga meletakan dua buah lilin berwarna-warni di atasnya. Yuta menyalakan lilin itu, lalu berjalan perlahan ke tempat tidur.

" _Happy birthday... to you..."_ Yuta bernyanyi kecil lalu menatap Johnny yang melihatnya dari atas ranjang. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar dan menggeser tubuhnya agar Yuta bisa ikut duduk di kasur.

Yuta mendudukkan diri masih bernyanyi, _"Happy birthday, to you~"_ lalu dia tersenyum sambil memamerkan kue hasil jeri payahnya, _"Happy birthday Johnny Seo..."_

Johnny mengusap rambut Yuta sayang, lalu Yuta kembali bernyanyi kecil, _"Happy birthday to you..."_

Johnny menepuk tangannya, senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya. Dia nyaris tidak bisa berkata-kata. Yuta tersenyum kecil, _"Make a wish!"_ suruhnya.

Johnny tersenyum menangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu setelah beberapa detik, Johnny meniup lilin-lilin lucu itu dan Yuta langsung bertepuk tangan. Lidah Johnny rasanya kelu, pipinya mendadak memanas dan perutnya dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Ten benar.

Dia jatuh cinta.

Lalu Yuta meraih tangan Johnny, menggenggamnya erat untuk memotong kue kecil itu. Johnny tertawa keras membuat Yuta ikut tertawa. Lalu sepotong kue tersodor di depannya. Yuta tersenyum bangga.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri." Katanya tersenyum lebar, begitu bangga akan pekerjaannya. Tapi pipinya yang memerah berkata lain. Lelaki ini pasti sangat malu.

Johnny tersenyum menggigit kue di depannya lalu membuat pose solah berpikir keras. Yuta menatapnya, bibirnya bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Ini… aku tidak percaya kau membuatnya." Perkataan itu sukses membuat Johnny mendapat satu pukulan keras di lengannya.

Johnny mengaduh tapi tawanya menggema, "Menyebalkan sekali. Aku membuatnya dengan Taeyong tahu!"

Mendengar nama Taeyong, Johnny mengerutkan alisnya mendadak tidak suka. Masa bodoh, dia memang cemburu. Lalu Yuta tersenyum jahil, dia mencolek hidung Johnny dengan krim kocok yang tadi dia buat.

"Cemburu ya?"

Johnny menggeleng, "Overconfident." Lalu menggigit kue itu lagi membuat Yuta tertawa dan ikut memakan potongan yang lain. Mereka terlibat dalam keheningan nyaman sesekali bercanda tentang kuliah maupun kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana dengan Ten?" tanya Yuta. Ada coklat di sudut bibirnya dan Johnny mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir itu sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yuta.

"Kami berusaha dekat, tapi tidak berhasil. Tenang saja, dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk mengatakan ini padamu." Johnny terdiam beberapa detik dan membuat Yuta penasaran setengah mati.

Lalu Johnny menyeletuk, "Yuta, aku rasa, aku… menyukaimu."

Mata coklat besar Yuta melebar sempurna. Pipinya memanas hingga ke telinga. Mulutnya sedikit menganga dan Johnny bersumpah ini adalah pemandangan paling menggemaskan sepanjang hidupnya.

Yuta mendadak menunduk, memainkan jarinya, "Um.." katanya lalu mengangguk. Johnny mengusap rambut Yuta sayang. Dalam hatinya dia tahu lebih dari yang sekedar keluar dari bibir manis Yuta.

"Aku juga."

Hati Johnny terasa sangat ringan sekarang. Melegakan sekali. Setelah lama menolak perasaannya sendiri, dia akhirnya menerimanya. Mereka harus berusaha sekarang. Mereka harus berusaha mengendalikan perasaan mereka, mempertahankan hubungan tanpa menghancurkan persahabatan mereka sendiri.

Menjadi kekasih sahabatmu, dan menjadi sahabat kekasihmu, bukankah hal itu cukup wajar?

Lalu tanpa hitungan detik, Johnny menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Yuta terkikik geli sembari menahan pipi Johnny yang terus menciuminya. Mereka kembali terbaring di atas kasur.

Johnny berbisik kecil setelah mengecup leher Yuta, "Ayo lakukan."

Hal itu membuat pipi Yuta memanas hingga keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

HALO teman-teman HEHEHE, apa kabar?

Iya FF ini udah kelar XD segini aja dulu ya? Otakku udah buntu sekali dan akhir-akhir ini mendadak WB ku kambuh lagi. Bagaimana ini? ;-; Geurigo, ini lebih pendek dari yang aku bayangin, kwkwkw. Btw aku uda bilang ini oneshot kan yah? XD AHAHA. Maaf maaf next time maybe aku bikin yang lebih panjang.

Anyway, than God FF ini udah selesai jadi aku mau fokus sama tugasku dulu /DIGAMPAR/ /DIRAJAM/ :'''3

Oiya dan aku mempertahankan rating T untuk FF ini hahaha, meskipun godaan bikin rated M merajalela tapi aku bertahan BAH! XD /nggak penting!/ dan terima kasih buat temen-temen yang udah review dari chapter satu, yang udah favorit, yang udah follow dan yang baru buka kkk~ maaf nggak bisa bales satu per satu but I WILL next time! kkk~ thank you so much much mucccchhh for loving this fic, semoga puas dan bermanfaat dalam segi apapun. Paling nggak buat hiburan kkk~ udah deh, SEE YA IN MY OTHER FFS! XOXO

-Yuka


End file.
